


Clavicle

by lizzicleromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alkaline Trio, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Clubbing, College, Drug Use, First Meetings, Frerard, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Pierce The Veil - Freeform, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Teasing, boysex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a freshman attending his first semester at New York University, and a night out with his roommate, Mikey Way, winds up being the experience of a lifetime when he meets Mikey's big brother, Gerard. </p><p>Warning: This work is rather explicit, especially as it progresses. It has one (possibly two) more parts to come after this, the amount of feedback that I get on this will determine whether to end it with the next part, or choose to continue with it and make it into a fullblown story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I wanna wake up naked next to you..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts), [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts), [mcr_rockstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/gifts).



“Frankie, _please_ come out with me tonight, I can’t go alone!” 

Frank glared up at his best friend from his chemistry book, groaning loudly as he realized that no matter how hard he tried to get out of this, he wasn’t going to be able to say no. 

“Mikey, I can’t. You know I have a midterm on Monday, I have to study,” Frank argued, giving an innocent grin. 

“But it’s only Thursday,” Mikey reasoned, kneeling beside Frank, who was laid out on his bed in the dorm that the two shared together. “We’ve been roommates now for almost two months, and we have yet to really go out and do anything fun. You’ve been promising me that we could go out and meet people; I need to get fucking laid, and believe me, you do, too.”

Frank scoffed. “What do you need me to come with you for? I don’t like to dance, and after what my last recent ex has done to me, what makes you think I’m even the slightest bit interested in meeting someone new?” 

“Because it’s New York fucking City, Frank, I don’t want to go alone. I need you to be my wingman,” Mikey explained, which made Frank grin. “Besides, regardless what happens tonight, you’ll get to meet my brother. He’s a big time promoter downtown and apparently there is a giant party at some hot new club that just opened. He’ll get us in the VIP section, which means we drink free all night!”

“Free drinks?” Frank asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought. “All night?” 

“Yes,” Mikey affirmed, a wide grin on his face. “Please Frankie, I can’t handle staying in the dorm all night getting high and playing video games and watching movies anymore. I need to get the fuck out, and so do you. You’re coming with me tonight, and we’re going to get wasted and make poor life decisions and have a great fucking time. And that’s final.”

Frank sighed defeatedly, though he couldn’t help but give Mikey a shy grin. “I mean as long as the drinks are fucking free, Mikey. If they aren’t, you’re paying my fucking bar tab,” Frank teased, laying back on his bed. 

“Yes! I’ll pay your tab, I promise!” Mikey pronounced excitedly, getting up from his begging position next to his best friend. “And think about it, Frankie, what’s the worst that could happen? For all you know, you could wind up having the best night of your young life. We’re in college, bro; we need to enjoy it!” 

Frank couldn’t help but grin at his best friend. After all, he was right. Since arriving at NYU just two months previously, Frank was nothing more than a loner with a huge video game collection and a broken heart. His boyfriend of all four years of high school had just broken up with him, saying that they needed to be apart while they were going to separate schools on separate parts of the country, and though Frank was angry and bitter at this decision, he knew that William was right and the breakup was needed. But still, Will was all that Frank had, and he felt betrayed that he was so easily discarded by him. 

“You’re right,” Frank agreed, giving a sigh as he gave in. “Alright, I’ll go. What time do I need to be ready for?” 

Mikey frowned in confusion as he glanced at his phone, typing away on the small device. “I just texted Gerard, I’ll let you know a bit later,” he replied, giving his best friend a wide grin. “Thank you, Frankie. I promise you’ll have an amazing time tonight. I’ll see you a bit later!” 

“Later,” Frank offered in good-bye, although Mikey was already out of the small room. 

Frank sat up from his position on the bed, and gave a small sigh. So much had happened since he had arrived in New York. On his first day of orientation, he met his new roommate, Mikey Way, and the two were instant best friends. They shared a passion for watching horror movies and anime, and loved to get high while doing so. Frank really didn’t know much else about him other than he was a Psychology major just like him, and now, that his brother, the ‘big time promoter’, was going to be supplying them with free drinks tonight. Frank gave a shaky sigh, collecting himself as he shut the constant thoughts of his ex out from his mind, as nervous, though excited anticipation filled his entire being. 

Frank was doing just as William had wanted; he was going out tonight, and he was going to meet new people. But first, he needed to make sure he looked absolutely stunning. He had quit caring about his appearance once he and Will broke up; his hair had grown significantly, as did his facial hair. This needed to change, if he was going to forget about the previous love of his life, he needed to reinvent himself. A haircut and shave was definitely in order, along with new clothes. 

By the time Mikey Way met back up with him a few hours later in their dorm, his mouth dropped wide open when he was met with his best friend’s new appearance. 

“Holy shit, who are you, and what have you done with my best friend!?” Mikey asked, his eyes wide as he peered upon him. 

“Do I look okay?” Frank asked nervously, gazing apprehensively into the mirror. 

“Uh, yeah,” Mikey replied matter-of-factly. “Let’s just say I would totally fucking hit it if I were gay. Which I’m not, but, you know.” Mikey added quickly, blushing a bit at the thought. Frank gave him the finger. 

“Whatever Mikey, you know you fucking want me,” he murmured jokingly, hearing a number of protests from Mikey who was now pouting about ‘needing to change because his wingman couldn’t be hotter than him’. Frank rolled his eyes at him, before turning his full attention back to his reflection in the mirror. 

He really couldn’t help but grin at what he saw. Frank’s eyes were lined to perfection with just a subtle amount of eyeliner, making his green eyes glimmer and pop out like they never have before; a look he had always wanted to try before. His hair was much shorter now, styled to perfection as his fringe hung just perfectly the way he liked it. He had slipped his nose and lip rings back in; oh, he had missed the way he looked with them in. William wasn’t the biggest fan of them, but now that he wasn’t around, Frank remembered that he could freely wear them without hearing anything negative about it. The tight fitting black v-neck that he was wearing cradled his well-toned chest, and the dark denim skinny jeans hugged his legs and his ass just perfectly. They were ripped to perfection, just like Frank liked it, with a black and silver studded belt around his thin waist. All that was left to do was slip his favorite pair of black Doc Martens on his feet, and he would be ready to go. 

“Jesus Mikey, aren’t you ready yet?” Frank whined as he slipped his shoes on. “My mouth is dry, I need some of that free booze you wouldn’t shut up about earlier.”

“I guess this is as good as it’ll get,” Mikey sighed, rejoining his best friend in the room that they shared; earning a nod of approval from Frank. 

“Damn, that was a quick little transformation,” Frank grinned at him amusedly. Mikey had switched from his glasses and had put in his contacts, had slicked his hair back so it was no longer stringy-looking and hanging in his face, and his outfit was now more tight fitting and much sexier than the one he had on previously. 

“Whatever, let’s fucking go,” Mikey grinned in reply, realizing their little adventure was about to begin. Frank slipped on his leather jacket, gave one final glance in the mirror at his appearance, and emerged with his best friend out into the crisp autumn New York air. 

It was just a short ten-minute cab ride to the downtown area where the boys were going, to a place called Saints & Sinners. Frank could feel the nervous anticipation building up inside of him, wanting nothing more than to be out of the cab so he could light up a cigarette. 

“Here Frankie, you want some?” 

Frank was broken from his thoughts as he glanced at the bottle of rum that Mikey was holding out for him, and let out a grateful sigh. “Fuck yes, I need some of this,” Frank replied, swigging a large mouthful from the bottle. 

“You okay?” Mikey asked, giving Frank a concerned grin. “No reason to be nervous, Frankie. I’ll be right there with you, I promise. Gerard will be there too, so it isn’t like you won’t know anyone.”

“Gerard?” Frank questioned, before the name clicked. 

“Yeah; my brother!” Mikey grinned, seemingly excited about getting to hang out with his brother tonight. Frank had heard an awful lot about him, from what he knew, the pair of brothers were close but didn’t have much contact since Mikey had gone off to school. 

“Speaking of, we’re here!” 

They pulled up to a lavish building with lights illuminating the entire building. There was a giant line of people waiting to get in, as well as crowds of people in every which direction he could see, and suddenly, Frank felt extremely out of place. This place was full of mostly frat guys and sorority girls, the kinds of people he made sure to avoid for most of his life due to the way they would treat him back in high school. 

He lit up a cigarette upon exiting the car, and gave a nervous grin as his best friend joined him at his side. “What the fuck are we even doing here, Mikey?” Frank asked, gazing apprehensively at the crowds of people that were everywhere. 

“We’re here to start living our lives as college kids, Frankie,” Mikey replied, giving Frank an assuring grin. “Come on, let’s go find Gerard.”

Frank could practically hear the whispers that people were saying about him as he and Mikey walked aimlessly around the crowds of people, trying to find Mikey’s brother. Frank really didn’t know what Gerard looked like, he was expecting him to be an older version of Mikey, tall and skinny, so instead of trying to find him, Frank decided just to do one of his favorite past-times: people watching. 

This place was filled with desperation and anticipation, he could already tell, and they hadn’t even made it inside yet. The long ramp that led up to the building with the giant ‘Saints and Sinners’ florescent sign was filled with throngs of people, hanging out; smoking, drinking, and appearing to have a good time. Most of these people were exact carbon copies of the next; Trashy girls in revealing dresses that left little left to the imagination, pretty frat boys with boring Polo shirts and even more boring faces. 

But just as Frank had shook his head in disappointment about there being absolutely zero interesting people here, his eyes landed upon a figure a short distance away from them. He was simply breathtaking; dressed in a tight black button-up, and even tighter jeans. His pale, angelic face was framed by a head a messily styled raven hair that fell gorgeously around his flawless features. He had a crowd of people around him; guys and girls alike, gazing upon him as if they really had some sort of chance with the guy. Frank laughed to himself, following close to Mikey still. 

“Oh shit, there he is!” Mikey exclaimed finally, before hurrying toward that same group of people, calling out as he advanced toward them, “Gee!” 

Frank watched in absolute curiosity as his best friend caught the gorgeous guy that he had been admiring’s attention, and watched incredulously as ‘Gee’ cracked a gigantic smile as he abandoned the people that were surrounding him, earning frustrated sighs and narrowed eyes at the two of them.

“Well if it isn’t Mikey fuckin’ Way!” Gerard exclaimed, hugging Frank’s best friend and apparently, his little brother excitedly. “I’m so glad you finally came out, tonight is going to be amazing!” 

Frank advanced closer to the pair of brothers, gazing at the two of them in wild amusement. Gerard was nothing like Frank had imagined him to be, at all. He pictured an older version of his dorky best friend, not this absolutely gorgeous specimen that stood before him. 

“Hel-lo,” Gerard purred as Frank appeared next to Mikey, his eyes suddenly sparking with great interest as the two met eyes for the first time. “And who might you be?”

“Oh, fuck me, I forgot you two don’t know each other!” 

Frank gave another amused glance at his best friend, and shook his head. “I’m Frank,” he offered, giving Gerard the best charming smile that he possibly could. 

“Yeah, this is Frankie; he’s with me,” Mikey piped up, before his eyes widened at what he had just said. “I mean- fuck, he _came_ here with me, he isn’t like, _‘with me, with me,’_ if you know what I mean.”

Gerard burst out laughing at this. Apparently getting himself in situations where the things that he said could be taken the wrong way was something that Mikey Way was used to doing. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Frankie,” Gerard said in a devilishly sexy voice, giving Frank an equally sexy grin as he extended his hand out for Frank to shake, which, he happily obliged. 

“Nice to meet you too, Gerard,” Frank replied in his best sexy voice as well, earning an odd look from his best friend as he watched the two shake hands for this now-extended period of time. Their eyes remained interlocked together and flickered with wild thoughts and sexy ideas as those smiles now turned into sexy smirks as they continued to eye one another down. 

“I think I need a drink,” Mikey mused, snapping his brother and best friend out of the little trance they had previously been in. 

“Right,” Gerard spoke suddenly, seemingly snapping back to reality, causing Frank to blush as their moment was over. “Drinks on me tonight, you guys are VIP after all,” Gerard affirmed what Mikey had said earlier, causing Frank’s eyes to glitter with excitement. “Come with me, boys,” Gerard said, his tone a bit suggestive as he led the two NYU students up to the front of the still-long line of people that were waiting to get inside of the large, swanky establishment. 

“Beth, these two are with me,” Gerard spoke smoothly to the lady at the front of the line that was greedily taking money from the people in line for the cover charge to get into the club. 

“Sure thing, sugar pie,” Beth replied, grinning as the three of them made their way past her. “You must be Mikey, Gerard has told us so much about you,” she said to Frank’s best friend, causing the younger man to blush. 

“I mean, I guess,” Mikey mused, obviously embarrassed at the thought of his older brother mentioning him in a place like this. Mikey was used to being hidden, and not in the spotlight, but suddenly he was front and center alongside his best friend and brother. 

“And you are?” Beth was grinning at Frank now, clutching her clipboard as she prepared to check the VIP list for their names. “I’ve got Mikey Way checked off, I just need your name and you guys are ready to rock and roll.”

“Frank Iero,” Gerard offered in reply before Frank could even open his mouth, appearing a little taken aback that Gerard knew his entire name, wondering _how_ he knew that. 

“Yeah, what he said,” Frank replied, giving Gerard an interested look. 

“‘K boys, you’re good to go. Get the fuck out of my face and go have fun,” Beth mused, giving Gerard a wink as the trio departed from her and were finally able to embark upon walking up the giant ramp that led up to the entrance of the club. 

Mikey and Frank walked alongside Gerard, who held a wave of absolute power and confidence over him as they passed the thirty or so people that lined the ramp, which was illuminated by glowing lights and smoke and sin. 

“I really am so happy you guys came tonight,” Gerard spoke then, in between his constant greetings to literally everyone in sight. Frank noticed how literally everyone that they walked past either knew Gerard, or knew his name. He also noticed how everyone gazed upon Gerard with great interest, and were giving he and Mikey curious stares. 

“I mean it’s about fucking time you came to party with your big brother, and I’m so glad you brought a date,” Gerard said to Mikey, giving him the very slightest of winks.

“Fuck you Gerard, I already told you, Frank isn’t my fucking date,” Mikey scowled at his brother, though all he earned for his efforts was a playful nudge. 

“I’m just fucking with you, besides,” Gerard added, stopping just before they made it up to the top of the entranceway. “There’s someone I want you to meet. She’s inside, I think you’ll really like her.”

Mikey’s eyes lit up, as he took off inside of the building, leaving Frank all alone with Gerard. Again, the two were unable to keep their eyes off of each other. Gerard inadvertently licked his lips, causing Frank’s mouth to quite literally water. 

“Come on, Frankie,” Gerard said then, breaking the heavy silence that suddenly surrounded them, taking Frank by his hand and leading him through the doors. “We’ve got some partying to do...” 

+++

Upon entering the building, Frank found himself sitting all alone in the VIP section of the swankily decorated club, sipping on a whiskey and Coke. Gerard was a man of his word; the girl that he had introduced Mikey to was indeed, all over his best friend on the dance floor. Frank couldn’t be mad, he liked seeing Mikey so happy. Gerard had left Frank shortly after leaving him in the VIP section, saying that he had some ‘business’ to attend to. 

Frank was utterly bored. He hated dancing, he hated being alone, and he knew that none of these people were really worth striking up a conversation with. Girls were eyeing him hungrily, but Frank wasn’t the slightest bit interested in any of them. There were quite a few beautiful guys here, though none of them were his type, and he simply couldn’t be bothered with any of them. Frank had, after all, just ended a relationship with a pretty boy that was not compatible with him at all. He wasn’t the least bit interested in going down that road again, especially so soon after the break-up. That’s why he enjoyed his relationship with Mikey so much, there was no pressure, simply friendship; someone that Frank could be his entire self with, and nothing more. 

Frank found himself on his third drink by that time, having made friends with one of the bartenders since he had frequented it so many times. As he made his way back toward the VIP section, he sat down on the large, plush couch and, to his amusement, made eye contact with Gerard once again. 

Gerard was mid-conversation with a group of guys across the bar from him, and upon meeting Frank’s eyes once again, he couldn’t seem to tear away from them. Frank watched as Gerard leaned in to whisper something to the tall, attractive blonde gentleman that he was talking to, before feeling his heart rate accelerate just slightly as Gerard was now making his way back toward him. 

“Well, you look like you’re having the absolute fucking time of your life,” Gerard mused, giving Frank a grin as he sat down beside him. 

“As do you,” Frank grinned, eyeing Gerard curiously. “I can’t help but notice that every last person in here knows who you are, Gerard.” 

“Something like that,” Gerard murmured, rolling his eyes slightly as he took a sip of whatever was in his cup. “All these people know are my name, and that I know how to throw a fucking party. They don’t know the single last thing about me.”

Frank nodded. “And who exactly ‘are’ you, Gerard?” 

His best friend’s older brother smiled then- a real, genuine smile, effectively causing Frank to absolutely melt inside. “Truthfully, I hate this scene,” Gerard said in a much lower voice than the one he had been using previously to be heard over the loud, pulsating dubstep music. “Bunch of fraternity fucks, trashy brawds, they’re all the same. They’re only interested in talking to me because I can get them free drinks, they want to weasel their way into the VIP section, or whatever the fuck else,” Gerard continued, his eyes scanning over the crowds of people surrounding them; outside of the VIP section they were in, of course. “I meant what I said earlier, I truly am happy that you and Mikey are here tonight.”

“But Mikey dearest is nowhere to be found,” Frank cut him off then, earning a laugh from Mikey’s big brother. 

“Last I saw, he was on the dance floor having the time of his little life,” Gerard mused, gazing amusedly at the throngs of bodies gyrating out on the dance floor. “Why aren’t you out there?” 

Frank gave Gerard a knowing look. “As if these pretty frat boys and STD-infested girls are my type,” he replied, to which Gerard nodded.

“I think you misunderstood what I was trying to ask,” Gerard corrected himself, his eyes twinkling with excited anticipation as he got up from his seat, and stood directly in front of Frank. He gently trailed his fingers along the side of Frank’s face, stopping just under his chin as he leaned in to ask his next question. “Why aren’t you out there, with me?”

Time seemed to suddenly stop as Gerard held Frank’s gaze like that, either man peering intently upon the other as Frank suddenly snapped back to reality, remembering that Gerard had asked him a question and he better remember how to breathe, and answer him soon. 

“Come on, sugar,” Gerard purred, leaning in just slightly so that he could whisper in his ear. “I won’t bite, unless you want me to.”

The breathing hitched in Frank’s throat as he said that, gaining half a hard-on as he took Gerard’s hand and followed him out onto the dance floor. Nervous anticipation glittered throughout Frank’s entire being as they found an empty spot on the crowded dance floor, as Gerard gripped Frank by his hips, pulling the smaller boy into his body. Frank knew, right then and there, that this was a moment that he would never in his entire life ever forget as their hips met for the very first time. Their bodies instinctively began to move in sync with one another’s, as Gerard’s skillful hands began to familiarize themselves with Frank’s body. 

“You know, when Mikey told me that he was bringing someone with him tonight, I had no idea that it would be someone so mind-blowingly gorgeous as you,” Gerard spoke in that silky, sexy voice of his in Frank’s ear, effectively causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

“Yeah? Well, when Mikey told me we were coming to hang out with you, his older brother...” Frank began, trailing off, as a bit of apprehension overtook him for a moment. 

A quick buck of Gerard’s hips into his, however, reassured him that no matter what he said right now about his obvious attraction to his best friend’s older brother wouldn’t be the wrong thing to say, because Gerard obviously had Frank exactly where he wanted him. “...that you would be so mind-blowingly sexy...”

Gerard gripped Frank’s smaller body even closer into his as those words were spoken; obviously turned on by Frank’s response and somehow wanting him even more than before. 

“You think so?” 

Frank could do nothing but nod, as a slight, nearly inaudible moan slipped past his lips due to the delicious friction that the steady rhythm in which their hips were grinding was creating. “Fuck yes, I do,” Frank spoke quickly, slightly breathless as he peered lustfully within the older man’s eyes. 

Gerard appeared satisfied with Frank’s response, as he ran a very inconspicuous hand down the front of Frank’s pants, cupping the obvious bulge within that was so hard, it was quite literally aching. Frank groaned at the contact, burying his head in Gerard’s neck; biting down hard on his skin. “Harder,” Frank murmured, as his tongue flicked out to lick the outer shell of his ear. 

Gerard smirked in reply, and happily obliged. “Whatever you want, Frankie,” Gerard spoke, his voice silky and fused with lust as he continued to feel up his little brother’s best friend out on the dance floor. Frank gripped onto Gerard tightly, the pleasure coursing throughout his body due to Gerard’s teasing had almost became nearly too much for the younger man to handle. 

“I think you know what I want,” Frank replied, his mind hazy from a mixture of the drinks and from the sensations coursing throughout his body. In his eighteen years of living, Frank honestly can’t remember the last time he was ever so turned on before, by anyone. 

Gerard pulled his hand away from Frank’s hard-on then, causing the younger man to whimper from the abrupt lack of contact. Gerard placed two elegant fingers under Frank’s chin to bring Frank’s gaze up to meet his own. “What do you say we get out of here?” Gerard asked, his voice the definition of the word inviting as he held Frank close to him. 

Frank merely nodded, unable to do anything else as he followed closely behind Gerard; who quite literally held him in the palm of his hand. 

“We just have to find Mikey, I don’t want to leave him behind,” Gerard said then, as the pair went in search of the younger of the Way brothers. 

Frank’s mind was racing, so much had happened within the last few hours that he could barely wrap his mind around it all. 

“There,” Frank said in Gerard’s ear, pulling him even closer than before. “They’re back in the VIP,” Frank added, again allowing his tongue to once again flick on the sensitive skin on Gerard’s neck, causing the older man to quiver with excitement.

“Thank God,” Gerard murmured, giving Frank a grin as he pulled him along with him toward the VIP section where Gerard Way’s little brother was busily making out with the same girl as before.

“Ahem, Mikey,” Gerard began, attempting to get his attention but it was no use. Frank stood idly by, the anticipation of being alone with Gerard eating him alive as he awaited his best friend to notice they were both standing there. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” 

Gerard then shook the two seemingly starstruck lovers, giving them both an irritated smile. “ _Michael James Way._ ” Gerard said now to his younger brother; the two separating now with very little effort. “Frank and I are getting out of here. Do you and Clarisa want to come with, or are you okay here?”

“You and Frank?” Mikey questioned, a bit confusedly as he glanced between his older brother and his best friend, the two holding on tightly to one another. Frank nodded, seemingly unknowing what to say or how to explain that he desperately wanted his best friend’s older brother to fuck him senseless. 

“We can go back to my place, if you want,” Clarisa said to Mikey, pulling Mikey in for another kiss. She whispered something in his ear then, something that made the younger of the Way brother’s blush. 

“Okay...” He grinned, kissing her again. “You two have fun...”

Frank grinned widely at Mikey’s reply, and began to feel the anticipation building up inside of him even further. 

“He doesn’t need to tell me twice,” Gerard said to Frank then, giving him a seductive grin as he elegantly placed one of his hands along the gentle curves of Frank’s face, and pulled the smaller man in for an absolutely mouth-watering kiss; one that left Frank absolutely weak and breathless. “Come on. I promise, I’m going to make tonight fucking spectacular for you.”

Frank could barely contain his excitement as he nodded, allowing Gerard to lead him out of the packed club, hand in hand. They made their way down the still-crowded ramp of people, earning curious glances and whispers from nearly everyone who they passed by. Gerard simply put an arm around Frank and the two of them disappeared off on their own. 

“My apartment is only a few blocks away,” Gerard said, leading them away from the crowded club. “Are you glad that you came to hang out tonight?”

Frank nodded. “This sure beats sitting around the dorm getting high playing Soul Caliber with your brother,” he replied, giving a sheepish grin. 

Gerard laughed. “I fucking love Soul Caliber, Mikey and I used to play all the time,” he said, giving a grin of his own. “So you smoke with my brother a lot then?”

Frank nodded once again. “Yeah, Mikey has a guy that usually hooks him up with some pretty good weed,” Frank explained, to which Gerard grinned wider.

“So you’ve now met Mikey’s brother, and his drug dealer,” Gerard mused, which caused Frank’s heart to skip just a little bit. 

“So you’re the one that gets me fucked up just about every night?”

Gerard’s sexy grin had now morphed to an even sexier smirk. “Mhm,” Gerard replied, stopping them suddenly. “There’s a lot more where that good shit comes from, I’ve got a huge stash of just about everything you can think of,” he said, pulling Frank close to him on the corner of 5th and Thames St. “Is there anything that you ever wanted to try?” 

Frank found it hard to breathe as Gerard peered mischeiviously into his eyes like that, and could do nothing at that moment except close the distance between them and kiss Gerard once again; deeply, passionately. “As long as I get to hang out with you tonight, Gerard,” Frank spoke after a moment, breathless once again from the amount of fervor of such an amazing kiss. “I don’t give a fuck what we do, as long as it involves you.”

Gerard grinned amongst the younger man’s lips, flicking his tongue seductively against the cool metal loop in Frank’s lip ring. “I have a few ideas in mind,” he replied, placing one more kiss to Frank’s sweet and sexy lips before entwining their fingers once again, and leading them off in the direction of his apartment. 

It only took about five more minutes before they got there, the two of them walking in a comfortable silence filled with curious smiles and stolen glances next to one another. 

“Home sweet home,” Gerard murmured, grinning at Frank as he held the door open for him. Frank grinned in reply, walking past the sexy gentleman named Gerard and gave a small gasp at what he saw. From what he could tell, Gerard’s connections kept him living rather comfortably. There was a large plasma screen TV with a wide, super inviting couch in the living room, with a number of different gaming systems hooked up next to it. A wooden checker board set, as well as a number of different designer drugs sat on the coffee table in the middle of the room, causing Frank to glance curiously at Gerard.

“Nice place,” Frank mused, grinning as Gerard took his leather jacket from him and hung it up on the wall next to his own. 

“Thanks,” Gerard replied, beckoning Frank to join him on the large, leather couch. “I’m glad you like it...”

“I like a lot of things,” Frank murmured without realizing he had even said anything, blushing a bit once he realized he had spoken the words aloud. Gerard simply smiled, and pulled the smaller boy closer to him. 

“Such as?” Gerard asked curiously, eyeing Frank with absolute delight as he leaned in, hovering dangerously close to Frank’s lips. The younger boy’s heart was beating wildly within his chest as Gerard peered upon him like that, causing it to become increasingly harder for Frank to breathe. 

“I...” 

Gerard teasingly flicked his tongue against Frank’s lip ring like he had done just a short while earlier, earning a sexy growl from the younger boy, before connecting their lips quite passionately once again. 

“You what?” Gerard asked once again, giving him that same enchanted look of curiosity as before. 

“Can I be absolutely honest with you?” Frank asked, blushing deeply as he asked that simple question. 

“You can say or ask me anything your little heart desires,” Gerard replied, giving him a sweet, though still somewhat seductive smile. Frank relaxed a little, shifting slightly on the couch next to Gerard so he could become a bit more comfortable.

“Well, for one,” Frank began, inadvertently licking his lips as he peered upon the older man. “I fucking love the way that you’re looking at me,” he added, the words coming out a bit shakily as he admitted them. 

Gerard grinned even wider. “Well, if we’re being absolutely honest,” he began, eyeing Frank with the same look he had been giving him all night. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so intrigued by anyone,” Gerard added, brushing his fingers lightly across Frank’s cheek. “Night after night I’m surrounded by a bunch of fake, phony fucking people that all claim to be my friend, all claim to want to get to know me or want to come home with me.”

Frank nodded, swallowing the large lump that had formed in his chest. 

“Nobody at those parties or at any club that I do promotions for are ever very interesting, even the people that buy from me, none of them seem to ever have anything going for them that holds my attention,” he continued, noticing that he held Frank’s absolute and utter attention. He then leaned in, just the slightest bit closer, hovering his lips that much closer to Frank‘s. “And then my little brother brought his friend, Frank Iero to come and party with him...” 

Frank grinned, hanging on to every last one of Gerard’s elegantly spoken words. “And then?” 

“And he has been every last bit of interesting and intriguing as he is sexy,” Gerard replied, instantly connecting their lips once again. “You, Frank, are absolutely fucking gorgeous and from the moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted nothing more than this moment right here with you.”

Frank felt his heart literally stop beating as the breath hitched in his throat once again, as a wide smile stretched across his very attractive face.  
“I can’t fucking breathe when you look at me like that, Gerard,” Frank murmured, a bit sheepishly, as he continued to dreamily peer up at his best friend’s older brother. “Please don’t fucking stop...”

“I promise,” Gerard grinned, sealing this little agreement with one more absolutely breathtaking kiss to the younger man’s lips. “Just as long as you promise to stay the night here with me...”

Frank nodded instantly, not even having to think about a response to that gorgeous question that was spoken in such a silky, sexy voice. 

“Good,” Gerard replied then, placing another gorgeous, yet somewhat sweet kiss to Frank’s lips. “Let’s get this party started then, shall we?” 

Frank could do nothing but nod once again, unable to find his voice as another excited smile graced his very attractive features. 

“I’ll be right back,” Gerard said then, trailing his fingers softly across the curves of Frank’s smooth face, grinning adoringly at the younger man as he removed himself from the room, leaving Frank alone in his amazingly decorated living room. 

As Frank attempted to process everything that had happened over the course of the night, he couldn’t help but notice that some of the most amazing, intricate artwork hung from every corner of the room, in every which direction he could see. As he took in his surroundings, he attempted to get a bit more comfortable, but his constricting jeans were making it difficult for him to do so. He then caught sight of a picture of Gerard and Mikey then, and just as he began to wonder how Mikey was doing, the older of the Way brothers had rejoined him in the living room; plucking him from his thoughts, and handed the younger man a drink.

“It’s a motherfucking Batman glass,” Frank mused, nodding in approval as he sipped the liquid and welcomed the delicious liquor into his system.

“Damn right it fucking is,” Gerard grinned, taking the drink from Frank and setting it on the table next to the little baggies of green and white substances on the coffee table. He then took it upon himself to climb on top of the younger man, straddling him and instantly grinding against him.

Frank tried his best to swallow the throaty moan that he was trying so desperately to stifle, causing Gerard to connect his lips to the delicate skin on Frank’s neck. “Let it out, Frankie baby,” he whispered so fucking seductively in Frank’s ear; his words mixed with the pure fucking ecstacy that the entire evening had created was causing Frank to experience quite possibly the most painful hard-on that he has ever had before. “I wanna hear you fucking _scream_ for me...”

Frank obliged instantly, allowing that throaty moan to erupt from his lungs. “Jesus fucking Christ, Gerard,” Frank mumbled, almost a bit incoherently, as the amount of pleasure wracked his body. Gerard smirked against his sweet, delicate skin, before grinding their hips together yet again. 

“I fucking love the way you speak my name,” Gerard mused, before trailing his lips back up to Frank’s ear; gripping the other side of Frank’s neck as the other arm wrapped tightly around his back. “But I wanna hear you fucking _scream_ it.” 

“Then fucking make me,” Frank replied, his mind still clouded with absolute lust as his small body literally shook from the amount of pleasure Gerard was already causing him to feel. 

“Oh, I intend to,” Gerard spoke with a wide, almost evil grin as he peered down with the absolute sexiest of stares into the younger man’s eyes. “I have something else in mind, first, if you’re down for it... something that will make tonight even more incredible...”

Gerard spoke those last words in a much smaller voice, seeming somehow unsure of himself for the first time all night. 

“What did you have in mind?” Frank asked, pulling Gerard’s gaze back to meet his, and instantly connecting their lips in another heated frenzy of hormones and pure raw lust. 

Gerard pulled away then, this time being the breathless one. He peered upon Frank with a look of absolute want, a look that Frank made sure to store away in his memory because this was, by far, his favorite memory to date. 

“Well, Frankie... I know you smoke with my brother, but I’ve got something a little different in mind for tonight...”

With those words, Frank watched as Gerard reached onto the table behind him, retrieving the little baggie that held several different capsules in them. “You down?” Gerard asked, his eyes flickering with excitement as he peered down at the absolutely gorgeous boy beneath him.

“Oh yeah,” Frank replied quickly, throwing all caution to the wind due to the way that Gerard was looking upon him like that. “Fuck yes, I don’t even care what that is, I just know that I want to do this with you.”

“Excellent,” Gerard replied then, with a hungry glint of seduction flickering in his eyes as he placed yet another mouth-watering, fervent kiss to the younger man’s lips. “This really will be a night you won’t ever forget, I promise,” Gerard murmured in that sexy voice of his amongst Frank’s soft lips, pressing them to his once again. 

“I can’t wait,” Frank spoke with a grin as Gerard then pulled himself off of him, settling next to him on the couch. Frank watched as he then pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, his eyes nearly falling out of his head as he saw how fat it was; full of nothing but green bills upon more green bills. Gerard retrieved a hundred dollar bill, as well as a credit card from within this very stacked wallet, before tossing the wallet itself aside. 

Gerard grabbed the small, wooden checker board from the table then, tossing all of the pieces aside before retrieving two of the little capsules out of one of the baggies on the table. Frank watched with great interest as Gerard then took the credit card and began crushing them on top of the checker board, down to nothing but mere powder. 

“Have you ever done this before?” 

Gerard’s words plucked Frank from his trance, still watching the older man with the utmost interest. There were a number of things Frank had never done before tonight, such as making out someone who was a complete stranger. A stranger, who just so happened to be a drug dealer. A drug dealing stranger, who happened to be his best friend’s very sexy brother. His best friend’s older brother, who felt him up on the dance floor then came home with him and was now offering him a white powdered substance... the answer to all of the above was ‘no’, which was convenient since all of the replies for each of those scenarios were the same, so that’s exactly why Frank was now shaking his head in reply.

“Have you ever wanted to?”

A devious grin then struck Frank’s gorgeous features as he thought about Gerard’s most recent question. Before tonight, hooking up with a completely random and sexy stranger was something that Frank hadn’t even thought about or even dreamed about, but after meeting Gerard at the club earlier, he wanted absolutely nothing more. 

“Fuck yes,” Frank replied, his mouth feeling dry, and his adrenaline coursing already as he realized that Gerard had finished crushing up the white powder, and had now separated them into four different lines on the checker board. 

“Are you sure that you wanna do this?” 

“Yes,” was Frank’s simple reply, as he watched Gerard reach for the previously abandoned $100 bill, rolling it up to serve as a mechanism for Frank to be able to snort the substance that sat on top of the checker board on Gerard’s lap. 

“Frankie,” Gerard said then, grinning widely as he handed the rolled up $100 bill and handed it to his little brother’s best friend. “I want to introduce you to the only lady in my life, Molly.”

Frank nodded as he finally realized that ‘Molly’ was the drug that he was about to inhale up his nose, feeling apprehensive only for a slight second as he saw that Gerard was giving him a rather adoring gaze. “I only do this on special occasions,” Gerard added, grazing his fingers yet again across the delicate skin on Frank’s cheek. “I’m so glad you’re here to make tonight a very, _very_ special occasion, Frankie.”

Frank grinned at him then, a grin that was so wide that it actually hurt his cheeks from having done it so much tonight. “I am too,” he replied, once again throwing all caution to the wind as he took that $100 bill that Gerard had just given him, and leaned over to inhale one of the smaller of the lines that Gerard had previously cut up for them, sucking up every last drop of the line within his system and feeling immediately... _wonderful_ , for lack of a better word.

“That was fucking beautiful,” Gerard mused, placing another spectacular kiss amongst Frank’s waiting lips. “How do you feel?”

Frank felt a number of different emotions at that moment; the effects of Gerard being way more powerful than any drug could ever do for him. “Fucking amazing,” Frank murmured in a hazy reply, giving the older man a lopsided grin. 

“I’m so glad,” Gerard replied, taking the $100 bill from Frank’s fingers, but placing a very, _very_ tender kiss to his hand before letting him go. He then took the bill, and snorted up one of the larger lines; sniffing as soon as he did so. “Oh, _fuck_ yeah.”

Frank laid back on the couch then, wondering what this drug was going to do him or how it was going to make him feel. He wasn’t feeling much of anything just yet, other than the absolute excitement that being here with Gerard caused him to feel. 

“Do you want some more?”

Frank nodded meekly, agreeing straightaway. “Fuck yes,” he nodded eagerly, as a mischevious smirk now danced across his very attractive features. “But first...”

Gerard watched in amazement as Frank took over then, picking up the little checker board and placing it gingerly on the coffee table, before crawling seductively on top of Gerard’s lap, now straddling the older man as he peered hungrily within his eyes. 

“Oh, Frankie...” Gerard murmured, his eyes gazing amazedly at the sheer perfection that was now on top of him. A lick of Gerard’s lips as he peered hungrily within Frank’s eyes was all it took for their lips to collide once again. Gerard held Frank’s smaller body greedily to his own, sliding his hands up under the fabric of Frank’s thin t-shirt and began to lift it up over his head. Frank happily obliged, grinning with delight as he saw Gerard’s eyes widen as he took in the now shirtless boy that was on top of him. 

“Wow... Frank... you... just, fucking wow.”

Gerard instinctively licked his lips again, as he ran his skillful fingers down this new territory of skin that was revealed to him, taking note of how the gorgeous ink covered Frank’s gorgeous, sexy skin. 

“May I?” Gerard’s eyes then flickered back up to Frank’s eyes, meeting his gaze with a hungry look in his eyes; peering desperately in them. 

Captivated, Frank leaned in to once again connect his lips to Gerard’s; kissing him deeply and fervently, leaving Gerard absolutely breathless. Frank then nodded in reply to Gerard’s previous question, grinning down at the perfection beneath him. 

“I swear to fucking God, when you look at me like that, Gerard, you can do or have any little damn thing that your heart desires,” he said, his words were softly spoken and brutally honest, and quite frankly, it was turning Gerard on to no end. 

“Oh, Frankie...” 

Gerard’s voice was weak as he attempted to gather his clouded thoughts. He was feeling so many different emotions at this very moment in time as his brother’s best friend straddled him on his big, leather couch. 

Lust, want, excitement, euphoria; all mixing with the affects of the Molly he had just taken multiplying them to the millionth power, to name a few. But the one that was preventing him from reaching out and simply taking this absolutely gorgeous piece of perfection, was that though he has been in similar predicament before, Frank... was special. 

Frank was beautiful. Gerard isn’t quite sure what it is about the shirtless wonder that has his legs tucked securely on either side of him, but he knows that it’s something he has never quite felt before, for anyone. 

“And when _you_ look at me like _that_...” Gerard began, instinctively licking his lips as his fingers continued their imaginary journey down the gorgeous, tattooed ink of Frank Iero’s chest and stomach. “Seriously Frankie, how do you do what you do?” 

His words were no more than a mere whisper as he peered dreamily at the younger boy on top of him; his arms wrapping tightly around Frank’s smaller body as his face became buried within Frank’s chest, placing his lips to his naked skin. 

Frank could do nothing but smile as he ran his ink-covered fingers through Gerard’s sexy hair, leaning down to place his lips to the path his fingers had just traveled. 

“I honestly don’t know...” 

Frank’s words were thoughtful as his fingers continued to weave within Gerard’s hair. He couldn’t help but grin as those words lured Gerard out of his hiding spot within Frank’s torso. 

“Nobody has really ever allowed me to fully be myself with them... you seem to like it, so...”

Gerard grinned at Frank’s words, and placed a trail of sensual kisses to the ink on Frank’s stomach, gripping his body tightly. Those sensations caused a flurry of euphoria to wash over Frank’s desperate-to-be-touched body, causing soft whimpers to emit from his lips. 

“Oh, I more than like it...” Gerard began, nipping lightly at Frank’s skin, as a seductive grin crossed his gorgeous features. “I want to know everything about you. What makes you smile, what makes you laugh. What makes you cry, what makes you sad...”

Frank watched in absolute wonder as Gerard then took his body and laid him gently on his back on the couch before crawling on top of him, flashing him the absolute sexiest grin that he possibly could. The breathing hitched in Frank’s throat, like it has nearly all evening, as he found the ability to breathe become increasingly harder as he watched every single one of Gerard’s movements, utterly mesmerized by him. 

Gerard’s lips traveled across just about every inch of Frank’s naked flesh that was presently exposed to him. His tongue soaked up every flavor of Frank’s sweet taste, savoring the erotic symphony of whimpers and moans that Frank would emit once Gerard hit one of his sensitive spots. 

“I wanna know what makes you feel _so_ fucking good...” Gerard spoke again, as his nimble fingers danced their way up Frank’s thighs, advancing closer and closer to the obvious, aching bulge in Frank’s tight fitting jeans. “I wanna know what makes your toes fucking _curl_...” 

“Fucking Christ, Gerard,” Frank cried out then, his breathing erratic as Gerard palmed Frank’s erection, his eyes practically pleading with the older man to take things further. “You’re doing an amazing job of figuring all of those things out... please... _please_ don’t fucking stop...”

Gerard broke into a rather large smile then, finally having the permission that he so desperately wanted from his new friend to go further with their erotic little adventure. “As you wish...” 

Within seconds, Gerard’s fingers were undoing Frank’s belt, discarding it before focusing on the button and then the zipper on Frank’s jeans, maintaining absolute eye contact with him the entire time. Frank watched every one of Gerard’s elegant movements with utmost interest, relishing in this moment of having quite possibly the sexiest, most interesting person he has met in his eighteen years of living doing all of these absolutely wonderful things to him, causing him to feel more pleasure with each elegant stroke of his fingers, and every soft flutter of those skillful lips of his. 

“Fucking, _God dammit_ , Gerard...” 

Soft moans and curses slipped past Frank’s lips as each of those sexy movements from Gerard continued to drive him absolutely crazy; effectively fueling Gerard’s movements and causing him to become that much more daring, as he gripped the fabric of Frank’s ridiculously tight jeans, and began pulling them down his _oh_ -so-sexy hips. 

“Oh, _fuck_ yes...”

Gerard’s eyes lit up with absolute delight as he peered upon Frank’s now naked form, clearly never seeing anyone shimmer in such gorgeous splendor before. “You, Frank Iero...” he began, as soft, sensual kisses were placed to the inside of Frank’s now-naked thighs. “...Are absolutely fucking gorgeous...” 

Those words, in conjunction with every one of Gerard’s actions, were enough to drive Frank absolutely crazy. The effects of Gerard mixed with the drug in his system was bringing more pleasure than the younger man has ever felt before, and as he lay there on Gerard’s couch, he knows that he has been waiting his whole life to feel this alive. 

A song lyric then popped into Frank’s mind, one of his favorites by Alkaline Trio, that he just had to quote out loud. 

“I wanna wake up naked next to you, Gerard...”

Frank’s words were spoken in such a sexy voice, as his fingers grazed lazily, though skillfully along the side of Gerard’s face, gently cupping the side of his absolutely gorgeous face. 

“Kissing the curve in your clavicle?” 

Frank’s eyes then lit up in sheer delight as Gerard finished reciting his favorite lyric for him, obviously knowing the song that Frank had previously quoted, as he then placed his lips to the skin upon the curve of Frank’s clavicle, much like the song suggested.

“I’m so fucking stoked that you know that song,” Frank mused, shivering slightly as Gerard’s lips grazed that extra sensitive spot of his anatomy. 

“Fuck yeah,” Gerard grinned, as a thoughtful look then crossed his features. He then crawled over a short distance away to retrieve his phone, pressing a few buttons before setting it onto the speaker dock so the song could come to life all around them, telling the anthem for their little encounter tonight.

“I thought of this song a lot earlier when I first met you,” Gerard admitted, his voice somewhat shy as he crawled back over to Frank, eyeing him with a dreamy expression upon his face. “I really did lose all train of thought when your eyes met mine, Frankie. That’s how fucking gorgeous I thought you were.”

The smile on Frank’s face somehow managed to grow even wider. “The feeling is quite mutual, Gerard,” he spoke with a similar shy voice of his own, as an adorable blush overtook his features. “I still don’t know what possessed you to bring me home with you, but I do know there’s no place else that I would rather be than here, naked in your living room with you.”

“Likewise, Frankie,” Gerard giggled slightly, before taking a rather deep breath. “Listen...”

Once again, he held every ounce of Frank’s attention as he brushed his fingers lightly to the soft curves of Frank’s gorgeous face, peering deeply into his eyes as the breathing once again hitched within Frank’s throat. “What is it, Gee?” Frank asked, suddenly finding his voice, though the words came out as nothing more than a mere whisper.

“I love that I have you here, naked on my couch, and that you’ll be staying with me tonight like you said earlier,” Gerard began, holding every ounce of Frank’s attention as he spoke. “I don’t know about you, but nights like these don’t happen very often for me... at all.”

Frank nodded, agreeing instantly as he sat up, and connected his lips softly to Gerard’s once again. “I’ve never had a night like this before, ever,” Frank spoke then, gazing adoringly within Gerard’s hazel eyes. “I truly and honestly don’t care what we do tonight, as long as you are here with me.”

“There’s no place else I would rather be,” Gerard confirmed, sealing this little promise with a gorgeous kiss to Frank’s waiting lips. “...except for on my couch, naked with you...”

Frank grinned amongst Gerard’s lips then, immediately reaching for the hem of Gerard’s shirt and began to undo each of the buttons, slowly yet sensually freeing him from its confines. 

“You sir, are _severely_ overdressed,” Frank spoke amusedly amongst Gerard’s lips, earning gorgeous laughter from the now almost shirtless man before him. Frank soon found himself utterly unable to stop from licking his lips as the canvas of Gerard’s silky smooth chest became available to him; instantly attaching his lips to a random patch of skin as he slid the fabric off of his shoulders. 

“So fucking yummy,” Frank murmured amongst Gerard’s skin, earning a giggle from the older man for his efforts. 

“You’re one to talk,” Gerard spoke in that ridiculously sexy voice of his, causing Frank to quiver with excitement as he did so. He grinned up at Gerard then, capturing that absolutely perfect, _breathtaking_ smile of his and committing it to memory. He took note of how perfect Gerard’s pale, flawless skin felt beneath his fingertips, and as the two made eye contact once again, he made sure to remember this feeling; those butterflies, those fireworks, and that sheer fucking excitement that occurred whenever Gerard looked at him that way, with his bright eyes so full of fucking _passion_ and _desire_ for him. 

And then _oh_ , the way it felt when Gerard let Frank’s name fall from his lips, just before colliding those lips hungrily with his own... these were things that Frank was convinced only happened in poorly scripted movies, but here he was, naked, in his best friend’s drug dealing older brother’s apartment, living out a scene that was way better than any movie or any dream. “Oh, Gerard...” Frank sighed amongst the older man’s lips; his breathing shaky as he held tightly on to him. 

“I know,” Gerard merely said, his voice coming out rather shaky as well as he held onto Frank’s body just as tightly, all smiles. “How are you feeling?” 

Frank sighed deeply as he thought of Gerard’s words. “I’ve... honestly never felt like this before,” Frank admitted, his eyes clouded with so many different emotions and feelings as he leaned in to press yet another breathtaking kiss to Gerard’s lips. “I feel amazing, all thanks to you.”

“So do I,” Gerard replied, grinning at him from his knelt-down position in front of Frank’s slightly spread legs on the couch, as his arms wrapped more tightly around Frank’s body; effectively, and teasingly pulling Frank’s crotch to meet with his own; still-jean clad and awfully constricted by the fabric. “The Molly and the whiskey are making me feel pretty good, too, though.”

Frank giggled then at Gerard’s words, pausing for a moment to recognize the compliment that was given to him, as his eyes locked intently within the hazel-hued irises that belonged to Gerard, who was still eyeing him just as dreamily as he has been all evening. 

“Speaking of the Molly...” Frank trailed off, his eyes glittering as he licked his lips, and stole a glance at the discarded wooden checkerboard that still held two untouched lines of the white powdered substance that was previously abandoned. “Do you mind if I...?” 

Gerard nodded then, as he placed a rather hungry kiss upon the lips of his younger brother’s best friend. “You don’t even have to ask, Frankie,” Gerard replied, elated that their first night together has progressed so flawlessly. 

Frank was literally beaming, though a light blush did grace his gorgeous features. “I just... want...” his words trailed off then, blushing more deeply than before. He peered almost helplessly at Gerard, almost as if he were asking for permission, biting his lip ring in nervous anticipation. 

“What is it, Frankie?” 

Gerard’s eyes were warm and endearing as he peered at the blushing boy that sat naked on his couch, with that gorgeous erection and stained, adorable look upon his face. “Whatever you want, you can have it,” he gently encouraged, as his lips hovered dangerously close to Frank’s. “Don’t be shy...”

Frank’s breathing hitched yet again as Gerard spoke those words, and quickly closed the gap between them; kissing him more deeply, and more sensually this time. “Whatever I want?” Frank asked, a bit shyly, though with a daring glint in his eyes. Gerard nodded, utterly intrigued what it was that Frank had on his mind. 

“Okay... just, go with this, okay?” Frank asked, his movements careful, as he gently pushed away the bottles of perscription pills and baggies of different substances that lay on the large coffee table, and gently laid Gerard down on top of it. 

Gerard obeyed straightaway, and watched intently as Frank then grabbed the checkerboard, and strategically managed to transfer one of the lines of the white substance from the wooden surface onto Gerard’s stomach, causing the older man to literally squirm with excitement as he realized that this is what Frank had in mind. Frank straightened the substance into a straight, beautiful line on Gerard’s silky smooth skin, and retrieved the previously abandoned $100 bill; rolling it up and then proceeded to absolutely blow Gerard’s mind as he inhaled almost every last drop of it from off of Gerard’s absolutely sexy skin. 

Frank’s tongue quickly licked up the small remnants of whatever was left of the line; playing around for a moment and toying with Gerard’s sensitive skin, relishing in the way that Gerard was squirming beneath him.  
“That... was so...” Gerard began, almost unable to think straight, as he peered breathlessly at the sexy boy that was on top of him. 

“I know,” Frank replied this time, eyeing Gerard with a seductive glint in his eyes. The devilishly sexy smirk returned to Gerard’s face then, as he quickly leaned up and gripped Frank by his naked waist and laid him out on the couch, quickly regaining control. 

Frank’s breathing was erratic and his eyes were glossy as he peered euphorically at Gerard, who had now climbed his way up the smaller boy’s body. He trailed his fingers gently down the smooth skin of Frank’s face; his body hovering so gorgeously above Frank’s ink-covered skin, and leaned in for yet another breathtaking kiss. 

Alkaline Trio’s music was still blaring throughout the living room around them, and the only thing that could be heard over the gorgeous melodies were the small moans and whimpers that Gerard was now causing Frank to make. His fingers were now trailing down the sensitive skin of Frank’s torso, teasing random places that he knew were extra sensitive; his moans guiding those skillful fingers to ensure that Frank was feeling extra amazing. 

“I want to make you cum so many times tonight, Frankie,” Gerard murmured, as his lips now traveled down the same journey that his fingers had just traced, as his fingers now glided down to take the generous length of Frank’s erection within his nimble fingers. “I just want to make you feel _so_ fucking _good_...”

Frank cried out Gerard’s name in sheer ecstacy as Gerard took hold of his painfully hard erection; the incredible feeling mixed with the drug that was fully filtering throughout his system now literally had the younger man quivering with everything that Gerard was doing, and saying to him. “Y-you already are...” Frank murmured, as his body continued to writhe from beneath him.

“I won’t be completely satisfied until I’ve made you cum at _least_ three different times,” Gerard stated, his words holding a very seductive tone as his lips quite literally devoured the ‘Search and Destroy’ tattoo on Frank’s sides and stomach. His hand now began to stroke the length of Frank’s achingly hard cock then, jerking him so tantilizingly slow, at first, as his lips continued to travel further and further down the length of Frank’s body. 

“A-at least t-three times?” 

Frank’s breathing was so erratic, and his words were rather un-eloquent but he quite simply didn’t give a damn. Gerard was completely to blame for this, considering his lips and hands and the drugs that he had given him along with all of the liquor he had consumed earlier, all on Gerard’s dime, were the cause of all of this gorgeous euphoria that the eighteen year old has ever felt, in his entire life.

“If you’ll let me, that is,” Gerard quickly added, peering up at Frank momentarily, to gift him with an adoring, somewhat shy smile as their current sexy moment was put on hold. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want me to do, Frankie...”

Frank felt himself melting completely from underneath Gerard’s gorgeous, shirtless body. He wrapped his arms gently around Gerard’s shoulders, and leant up to connect their lips together in a much more gentle, less frenzied, and more sensual kiss. Gerard’s hands had now reached up to gently caress the side of Frank’s face, as his body now relaxed on top of the younger boy beneath him. 

After several moments of these soft kisses, Frank was the one to break apart first, simply to look within Gerard’s gorgeous hazel-green eyes. He stared within them for what seems like hours; days even, simply staring as his fingers toyed lazily within Gerard’s absolutely sexy hair. Gerard merely replied with that mesmerizing smile of his, along with another absolutely beautiful kiss to the younger man’s lips.

“The only thing I don’t want you to do is forget about me,” Frank said, after gathering the courage to finally speak again, murmuring the words amongst Gerard’s lips. “And if you intend for tonight to be a one time thing, let me know now, so I can make sure to enjoy it that much more-”

Frank’s words were interrupted with another collision of Gerard’s soft, gorgeous lips. The kiss was meant to silence the words that Frank was speaking, of course, because there was no need for him to even think them in the first place. 

“Oh, Frankie,” Gerard began, almost breathlessly as he peered almost helplessly within the younger man’s eyes. His fingers trailed down the length of Frank’s arm to interlace with those ink-covered fingers, bringing them up to his lips so that he could place an adoring kiss to the skin there. “Sugar, nothing in the world could ever make me forget you, or how amazing our first night together has been so far,” he explained, maneuvering himself so that he was now laying side by side with the gorgeous college student named Frank Iero. 

“The first of many nights to come, I hope...” 

Gerard spoke those last words with a shy grin, for he was fully aware that he had just practically given Frank his heart on a gold fucking platter, but the smile on Frank’s face, and the way Gerard felt his body tremble at those magical words, mixed with the kiss that is now causing their bodies to practically melt together in a mess of tangled limbs and rapidly beating heartbeats, he knows that Frank is the perfect recipient to give such a gift to. 

“I’m yours for as long as you wish to keep me, Gerard,” Frank replied finally, after having to once again find his voice; his eyes absolutely glittering as he peered deeply within Gerard’s, finding so much more lying beneath the Molly and the lust from beforehand, and instead everything either man had been looking for.

“Well... in that case...” 

Gerard simply had no words other than those few he had just offered, he was so speechless by how incredible his little brother’s best friend was causing him to feel; someone who was a mere _stranger_ just a few hours ago, and for fear of saying _too_ much, he decided to let his actions speak for him. 

As another mindblowing kiss was pressed to Frank’s lips, Gerard let his artistic fingers trail gently down Frank’s stomach, lingering for a few moments just to make sure that Frank was thoroughly enjoying this and not wanting to rush any moment of this in the even the slightest bit, although he too was now feeling rather eager from having his body pressed so sensually up against his newest object of his affection.

Frank’s pleasured moans were growing in volume as Gerard’s fingers glided further and further down Frank’s flawless, ink-covered anatomy; his breathing erratic and his heart frantically beating within his chest as Gerard’s nimble, expert fingers finally traced along the length of Frank’s generous, _gorgeous_ cock. 

“Fuck, Gerard...” Frank mumbled as he tossed his head back in absolute ecstacy as Gerard’s fingers toyed with his erection, the teasing almost enough to make him blow his load right then and there since it’s been nearly three months since he was touched by anyone other than himself. 

Gerard smirked in satisfaction at Frank’s reaction, as his lips quickly made themselves useful as he _oh_ -so-sensually began to take advantage of the sensitive, exposed skin on Frank’s neck, timing it perfectly as he ran his thumb gently, _teasingly_ across his slit; effectively turning Frank on far more than _anything_ ever has before in his entire life. 

“Oh my fucking- _Gerard_!”

Frank’s reaction was better than anything Gerard could have hoped for. Frank writhed, he moaned, he cursed- he had _screamed_ his name, and it was the most beautiful thing Gerard has ever heard. With a gentle nibble to Frank’s collarbone- his fucking _clavicle_ , Gerard continued to tease at Frank’s slit, spreading the pre-come that had gathered all along his gorgeous length, jerking him off in the most sensual fashion possible. 

“You are so fucking sexy, Frankie,” Gerard murmured as his lips continued to travel across the length of Frank’s body, as his hand continued its now more steady rhythm of fucking Frank’s cock. “I swear I could do this every fucking moment of every fucking day...”

Frank moaned out yet again, his body shivering at Gerard’s words, actions, and mere presence. “I am so about that life,” Frank murmured, managing to shoot Gerard a rather adoring grin as their lips quickly re-attached yet again. 

As Frank slid his tongue in to taste Gerard fully, his fingers quickly began to finally undo Gerard’s pants, and before long that unnecessary garment as well as his boxers were being slid down those absolutely sexy hips of his. It was now Gerard’s turn to be the breathless one, breaking their kiss suddenly so that he could attempt to focus on the current task at hand. 

Frank, however, was making this incredibly difficult for him to do, especially when his fingers now mimicked every one of the skillful movements that Gerard was doing to him. 

Gerard’s movements faltered for a moment, and only a moment, as he relished in the feeling of being touched by someone as sexy and gorgeous as Frank, but quickly regained control by setting up a much more rigorous pace with his hand of fucking that painfully erect, perfect cock of Frank’s. 

Frank’s motions faltered momentarily as Gerard's hand fucked him harder, and as much as he wanted Frank to continue jerking him off, he wanted more than anything to give Frank the first of the multiple orgasms he wanted so badly to give him. 

He laid Frank out flat on his back instead of on his side like he’d previously been, with moans and curses spilling like a waterfall from that gorgeous mouth of his, as his eyes slipped shut. Frank looked so fucking beautiful like that, that Gerard couldn’t help but lean in to press yet another kiss to his soft, nearly swollen lips, teasingly thumbing over his slit yet again; purposely, because the reaction was just too perfect and gorgeous. 

“ ** _Gerard_**...” Frank panted helplessly; breathlessly, as his eyes glossed over with sheer euphoria as they peered deeply within Gerard’s. “You’ve got me feeling almost _too_ good, baby... not... gonna last... much longer...”

A light blush then kissed either of Frank’s cheeks as he admitted those words, and then realized that he had called Gerard by something that obviously wasn’t his name, but the adoring kiss that Gerard gifted him with was more than enough to cause all of the worry to escape from his mind. 

“I want you so much, Frankie,” Gerard murmured against Frank’s lips, his hand still gracefully fucking Frank’s cock and never once faltering. “You can cum for me, sugar, any time you want...”

Frank didn’t need to be told twice. All it took was a few more powerful strokes of Gerard’s experienced hand before he had Frank’s entire body shivering and his toes curling as he reached orgasm #1, with his head tilted back into one of the couch cushions, his back arched, and Gerard’s name mixed with a number of expletives falling past those gorgeous lips of his.

As Frank attempted to come down from his post-orgasmic high, he watched as Gerard sucked every drop of his cum off of his fingers, and damn near came a second time as he then licked up every drop that had fallen onto his chest and stomach. Frank’s one and only boyfriend, William, had never been so giving when it came to handjobs, or anything remotely sexual, for that matter, that nearly everything that Gerard was doing to Frank was almost like a brand new experience for him. 

“So fucking yummy,” Gerard murmured, licking his lips as he peered dreamily down at the gorgeous boy beneath him. 

“G-Gerard...” Frank breathed out, almost incoherently as he lay beneath his best friend’s big brother and attempted to catch his breath, gifting Gerard with an absolutely euphoric, mesmerized smile. “I... I’ve never...” 

Gerard pulled back then, as a rather shocked expression crossed his features. “You’ve never what, Frankie?” 

Frank took a few more moments to recover before he realized what he had just said. “...I never knew a handjob could feel so fucking good,” he fixed his previous statement, before pulling his new lover down into a deep, fervent kiss. “You are absolutely incredible, Gerard. I am so fucking lucky to be here with you right now,” Frank admitted, the effects of his orgasm mixing with all of their previous activities now causing him to feel a little more truthful and just the slightest bit more daring. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Frankie baby,” Gerard replied, obviously not caring at all that Frank’s filter was now seemingly gone. Frank shivered as Gerard ran one of his hands down his chest, before coming to rest on one of his naked hips. “I swear, I want to get you off as many times as I can tonight. The night is still relatively young, and there’s _so_ much more where that simple handjob came from, I promise...”

As those gorgeous words registered within Frank’s young mind, he absolutely couldn’t concentrate on the fact that it was nearly 3:30 A.M., nor did he care that he had class early in the morning. 

The only thing that Frank Iero did care about, at this very moment, was that he was coming down from the best orgasm he has ever had and that it was given to him by his best friend’s older brother, the absolutely gorgeous drug dealer named Gerard, and from the sounds of things... their incredibly sexy first night together is still only just beginning.


	2. Can I even complicate your breathing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait on part II! Strong sexual content ahead, read ahead at your own risk! ;D
> 
> This update is dedicated to my beloved Kaitlyn, as well as mcr_rockstar and pixiewayro for their lovely comments on the last chapter <3

“Still with me, Frankie?”

Frank gave a very sleepy, very adorable lopsided grin as Gerard spoke those words to him, mumbling a simple, “Mhm,” in reply.

Frank hadn’t meant to feel so sleepy so suddenly, however, with his body stretched out on Gerard’s ultra comfy couch, and his head resting safely in Gerard’s lap with those long fingers trailing through and massaging Frank’s hair like he has been for the last ten minutes, Frank simply couldn’t help it. He was utterly exhausted since it was so early in the wee hours of the morning, and the effects of everything this night has offered him was now causing his body to finally shut down. 

Gerard couldn’t help but smile at the very sleepy younger man that’s resting so adorably within his lap. 

After he had finished up giving Frank orgasm #1, the two simply lay side by side for what seems like hours with one another, sharing soft, sensual kisses and adorable grins as they lay tangled up in one another. Gerard had spent that entire time in between those kisses, memorizing every curve of Frank’s gorgeous face, and every fleck of gold that mixed in with his gorgeous green eyes. He was completely mesmerized by how beautiful someone could be, and how beautiful that someone could in turn make him feel. 

The thought alone was enough to make Gerard’s entire body shiver, because all of these feelings of euphoria was something that, in the twenty-three years of living that Gerard has done, he has quite honestly never felt this way about anyone before. He never believed in love, or even lust, at first sight, but if he did, he imagined this is what that must feel like. 

Gerard had excused himself from him once he realized that Frank was becoming sleepy, to retrieve two pairs of pajama pants from his bedroom, and that brings them to the position they are in now, still on Gerard’s couch in his spacious living room, with the elder of the two sitting up with the adorable Frank Iero, wearing a pair of his Batman pajama pants, lying face up on his lap. 

Frank’s eyes were now fluttered shut and his breathing was a bit more shallow, with an adorable smile on his face. Gerard couldn’t help but to grin down at him, as he leaned forward to press a very, _very_ , tender kiss upon his lips. 

Frank reacted quickly, suddenly snapping out of his sleepy state and returned that very gorgeous kiss that Gerard was giving him. His tattooed fingers wove their way within Gerard’s sexy hair, as soft whimpers were emitted from either of them in the otherwise silent room around them. 

“Told you I’m still with you,” Frank grinned up at the older man as their lips separated, before briefly closing the gap between them as yet another sweet kiss was shared between the two of them.

“I’m so glad,” was Gerard’s simple reply, as his fingers gently traced along the curves of Frank’s smile. “Come on, sugar. Let’s go lay down,” he offered, gifting Frank with another quick kiss. 

Frank sat up then, his smile faltering slightly. He didn’t want their night to be over, at all, and that’s what he felt was happening. That is, until Gerard got up, and just like earlier when they were simply talking in the VIP section of the club, he put on the most charming grin that he could, and extended his hand out for Frank to take. 

“My bed is way more comfier than this couch. We don’t have to go to sleep just yet if you don’t want to, I just want to lay down next to you,” Gerard affirmed, as Frank returned that same brilliant smile as before, and took Gerard by the hand. He followed closely behind Gerard, wrapping his arms around the shirtless wonder in front of him; pressing soft, sensual kisses to Gerard’s naked, beautiful skin. 

Gerard couldn’t help but tremble as Frank’s lips fluttered so effortlessly against his skin, but he did his best to refrain from getting turned on. 

Sure, he’d have his younger brother’s absolutely sexy best friend in his bed next to him, and no, he hadn’t gotten off earlier, but he couldn’t care less about that last fact. The feeling of knowing that he had caused Frank to feel so much pleasure was more than enough satisfaction for him, which is a whole new feeling for Gerard considering he’s never been into being so into giving before. 

So instead of making this about him, he placed a sensual kiss to Frank’s lips, and began leading him backward toward the bed. Once they had reached their destination, Gerard gently laid Frank down on top of the ultra comfy plush comforter, before crawling into bed next to him. They quickly got under the covers and again, lay side by side next to one another as more sweet kisses, and gorgeous smiles were exchanged. 

“How are you feeling, Frankie baby?” Gerard asked, as he propped his head up on his elbow so that he could peer down at the younger man next to him, as his fingers instinctively gravitated to the skin on Frank’s naked, ink-covered chest. 

It was Frank’s turn to shiver from beneath Gerard’s touch. “Fucking incredible,” Frank replied, as he peered up dreamily within Gerard’s gorgeous hazel eyes. “I was apprehensive about coming out tonight at first, especially when we got to the club, but then...” Frank trailed off then, biting his lip as a slight blush kissed either of his cheeks. 

“...But then?” Gerard urged, utterly holding on to every last one of Frank’s words.

“...I saw you,” Frank replied, his voice quiet. “Before I knew who you were, before I even knew that you were Mikey’s brother,” he continued, taking a deep breath. “Fuck, Gerard. When I first saw you, I couldn’t fucking look away from you. You were just so alluring and so...” 

Frank bit his lip ring once more, as his bravery and curiosity got the better of him, and reached out to run his fingers delicately across Gerard’s cheekbones, before settling them gently against the sensitive skin on his neck, toying aimlessly with the long black locks that framed his flawless face. 

“...just so fucking gorgeous. I had originally wanted to leave almost as soon as I got there, but then I saw you surrounded by that huge crowd of people, and I knew right then and there that being there wasn’t a mistake if it meant that I could find some sort of excuse to talk to you at some point. But then, as fate would have it... you wound up being the one that Mikey and I were there to meet up with.” 

Gerard was positively beaming as Frank revealed those words to him, absolutely relishing in how he had caused such an impression upon the younger man before they had even met. 

“The feeling is quite fucking mutual, Frankie. When you appeared next to my brother, I was so fucking grateful that I had invited him because he brought _you_ along with him,” Gerard admitted, gazing somewhat shyly upon the younger man. “I was immediately so fucking drawn to you... your eyes, Frankie, they’re so gorgeous. I couldn’t fucking look away,” he continued, causing Frank’s eyes to light up the room more brightly than before. 

“They’re even prettier up close,” Gerard admitted in a soft voice, leaning in yet again to hover slightly over Frank’s shirtless body. His large hands settled on either side of Frank‘s face, his eyes full of wonder as he peered down into the glittering eyes of Frank Iero. “And don’t even get me started on these fucking lips of yours... I just wanted to feel them on me, to taste them, to taste _you_...” 

He then leaned in to press an absolutely angel-soft kiss to Frank’s lips, effectively rendering him breathless as the kiss turned much more sensual. 

On instinct, he parted his lips and Gerard took great advantage of this; his tongue delving softly into Frank’s mouth, entwining together in a sensual symphony of soft moans and hearts that were beating erratically, busily skipping several beats as Gerard gently crawled on top of the younger man; the feeling a little more than overwhelming for either of them.

Neither Gerard nor Frank could deny the absolute fireworks that were felt as Gerard’s body quite literally melted into Frank’s; damn near completing him. Their bodies met together so perfectly, it was almost as if Frank was tailor-made to fit securely beneath Gerard’s incredibly sexy body like this. Each and every part of their bodies molded so perfectly together, it was impossible for either to keep still now that this present part of their evening had taken a rather sexy turn. 

As their kiss rapidly turned more passionate, Frank’s body instinctively began to move in the most sensual of ways beneath Gerard’s; their hips now meeting perfectly in time with each and every delicious thrust. 

“Oh, Frankie,” Gerard shakily breathed out as their cocks grinded together beneath the thin fabric of their pajama bottoms; shuddering at the force of friction that was created from their absolutely gorgeous movements. “You see what you do to me, sugar?” 

His face was flushed and contorted with absolute pleasure as he continued to grind down against the younger man; clearly more turned on than before due to the designer drugs in his system and the incredibly sexy boy beneath him. 

“You clearly have the same effect on me, sugar,” Frank murmured in a thick, desire-infused voice. Gerard couldn’t help but grin as the younger man that was writhing beneath him had called him by the pet name that he had bravely used on him earlier. “Fucking Christ; that feels so good, Gerard...”

As those words were spoken, Frank thrust himself up into Gerard’s hips at the absolute right time; earning a throaty moan from either of them as Frank’s back arched up off the mattress. Gerard took that moment to attack the sensitive skin on Frank’s neck; lapping up every inch of mouth-watering skin that he possibly could as Frank bucked his hips wildly up into Gerard’s. 

“ _Mmm_ \- fucking, _Gerard_...”

Frank was an absolute writhing hot mess beneath Gerard. The drugs from earlier in the evening were still very prevalent in his system, and were further fueling his obvious desire for his best friend’s older brother. 

“Yes, Frankie?” Gerard asked innocently from that absolutely powerful position on top of him, absolutely relishing in the view of Frank coming unraveled to absolute pieces beneath him. Frank’s hands were everywhere; fisting the sheets, fluttering aimlessly across Gerard’s skin, gliding over his ass and digging into his hips. 

“Please,” Frank began, tilting his head and arching his back once more as another throaty moan of his new lover’s name escaped past his lips. “Fucking, please Gerard. N-need so much more... d-don’t stop...”

“Now that you’ve got me started, I would never dream of stopping, sugar,” Gerard replied in that same silky voice as earlier, as he leaned up momentarily to slide his pajama bottoms off of Frank. 

Gerard made quick work of the delicate, swollen, _throbbing_ flesh that was now revealed to him; smirking devilishly upon the younger man beneath him. He slid down Frank’s body until he was hovering directly over that absolutely delicious looking cock of his, staring lustfully at the beautiful sight before him, licking his lips as he did so.

“...can’t fucking wait to see how sweet you taste, Frankie baby,” Gerard murmured in that ridiculously sexy voice of his, holding Frank’s gaze as he dipped his head forward and took the tip of Frank’s gorgeous cock into his mouth. 

“ _Gerard_ -” Frank cried out in absolute pleasure; his back arching once again, effectively causing Gerard to take more of that generous length into his mouth. 

He had originally intended to be a tease, but Frank’s actions fueled Gerard’s obvious desire for the younger man to all new heights as he reacted that way beneath him. With one elegant movement, every last inch of Frank’s cock had effectively disappeared within Gerard’s gorgeous mouth; taking the younger man by surprise as he whimpered and writhed beneath him. “-so fucking good with your mouth, sugar; _Christ_ , you’re so fucking good...”

Gerard’s lips had managed to lift up into a smirk from around Frank’s absolutely mouth-watering cock; he hadn’t even gotten started with showing Frank all of the amazing things he had in store for him. 

As one of Gerard’s hands came to grip the base of Frank’s absolutely delicious cock, he made it a point to inconspicuously lube up his fingers with his own saliva; completely unbeknownst to Frank, who was simply oblivious in the absolute pleasure that Gerard’s mouth and tongue was bringing him. Those skillful, now-slicked up fingers found their way to gently begin prodding at the entrance to the most sensitive part of Frank’s anatomy. 

With yet another cry of Gerard’s name from Frank’s pleasure-filled voice, as Gerard’s talented tongue began to tease at the slit of Frank’s cock, lapping up the pre-cum that had gathered just for him, Gerard stuck one of his long, wet digits into Frank; sighing out in absolute bliss at the feeling as Frank’s quivering body wracked more violently with obscene amounts of pleasure from beneath him. 

“Jesus, Gee- you know just what to fucking do...”

Frank’s reactions and words of praise somehow fueled Gerard’s desire for the younger man even further. A second finger was then inserted into Frank, effectively rendering him weak and defenseless as he continued to come apart piece by tiny piece due to every one of Gerard’s perfect actions. Gerard’s fingers continued to fuck him literally senseless as he continued to move his mouth so fucking elegantly up and down Frank’s absolutely gorgeous length. 

“God; Frank, you’re seriously the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Gerard murmured, abandoning Frank’s cock momentarily simply to gaze upon his handywork done to the writhing younger man beneath him. “You’re every bit as delicious as you look. You gonna cum for me baby? Shoot that sticky sweet load all down my throat for me?” 

As those deliciously dirty words were spoken, Gerard’s master plan of seduction took a new twist; literally, as he inserted a third finger inside of Frank, and shifted the angle in which his long fingers were fucking him, edging closer and closer to that sweet spot inside of Frank that he couldn’t wait to feel. 

“Y-yeah Gee; fuck yeah,” Frank murmured incoherently, an absolute wreck of overstimulated nerves as Gerard continued to seek out that delicate bundle deep inside of Frank that he wanted so desperately to feel. “ _Mmm_ -Gerard, _fuck_ yes, please; don’t stop-”

“-Can’t wait to taste how sweet your cum is, Frankie; fuck I can’t wait,” Gerard continued, urging Frank with his words as his tongue lapped up the underside of Frank’s cock, from his base to the tip, pausing momentarily to lick up every last drop of the pre-cum that was leaking more profusely with every one of Gerard’s deliciously sexy actions. “You like that, baby? Yeah?”

“Y-yeah; fuck yeah, I do-” Frank stammered; his mind clouded with lust and passion and absolute desire for the one who was causing every inch of his body to come alive. “God; Gee, I swear, nothing has ever felt so good- _fuck_ -”

Gerard took those words as the ultimate challenge and with the most devious smile that he could muster, he shifted his fingers ever-so-slightly to the right; earning an absolute _scream_ from the perfection beneath him as Gerard’s fingers finally slammed straight into Frank’s prostate. 

“Oh yeah, Frankie, that’s it; fucking _love_ it when you scream like that for me,” Gerard praised euphorically. His own cock was achingly hard within his pajama pants, leaking and desperate for attention but he pushed that thought aside; far too focused on pleasuring his new lover to do anything to himself. 

His lips then found their way back to that delicious cock; going to town as his fingers continued to relentlessly fuck into Frank. Now that he had found Frank’s sweet spot, Gerard was brushing against his prostate with little effort and knew just what to do in order to keep hitting it and making the younger man positively squirm from beneath him from the amount of pleasure he was bringing him. 

“G- _Gee_...” 

Frank was so close that he could almost taste how amazing the orgasm was going to feel. The handjob that he had received earlier had already caused his body to still be slightly weakened, and now Gerard was doing an absolutely amazing job of bringing him right to the brink of orgasm #2. 

“-Not gonna... fucking last... much longer, sugar-”

Frank’s words had barely left his mouth as one more dip of Gerard’s tongue to that delicious slit for more pre-cum and one more strong brush of Gerard’s fingers against that magical little spot inside of Frank sent the younger man completely over the edge; his hips bucking up and fucking hard into Gerard’s mouth, screaming his name as Gerard milked him of every last delicious drop of sweet release that Frank had to give him. 

“God, Frankie,” Gerard murmured, licking up the excess droplets of cum that had adorned the corners of his lips, effectively causing Frank’s body to shake even further with pleasure because it was such a turn-on for him to watch Gerard like this. Gerard was breathless as he peered down at the absolute gorgeous wreck that Frank had become. He was panting erratically as his chest rose and fell dramatically, crying out in sheer bliss and ecstacy as he attempted to collect himself from the most intense sexual experience that he has ever encountered. 

“I swear, watching you get off was literally the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I could seriously do that every moment of every day if it means I get to watch you come undone like that,” Gerard added as he cleaned the two of them up, not caring whatsoever that he had just admitted such a thing. 

Frank peered up at Gerard through half-lidded starstruck eyes, before reaching up to pull Gerard’s lips down onto his; kissing him fiercely and not minding one little bit that he could taste himself on Gerard’s lips and tongue. 

He peered at Gerard with absolute stars in his eyes, utterly entranced by his best friend’s older brother. Frank was blissful and breathless as he lay beneath him, and as he curled a hand around Gerard’s gorgeous face, he simply said, “Thank you.”

Gerard let out a small laugh, before pressing his lips to the palm of Frank’s hand, and peered just as dreamily down at him. “What on earth could you possibly be thanking me for, sugar?”

Frank blushed slightly, suddenly feeling shy and exposed as he lay beneath his incredibly sexy lover. “I’ve... I’ve never... felt anything remotely close to how amazing that felt before,” he admitted, the blush staining his cheeks a deeper shade of red than before. “I mean, of course I’ve had sex before, but nothing that I’ve done has felt that incredible before... and I think that it’s because it was you that did it to me.”

It was now Gerard’s turn to blush, as he leaned down to place another deep, passionate kiss to Frank’s lips. “Frankie...” he began, resting his head tenderly against Frank’s forehead once their lips had parted, breathing deeply before saying his next few words. “I’m nothing too particularly special, baby, I promise. I do what I can... plus, the pleasure of what I just did to you was all mine.”

“Hardly,” Frank argued, giggling a little. “You’ve gotten me off twice now, and I still haven’t gotten you-”

Gerard interrupted him then with a hard kiss to his lips, effectively shutting him up before Frank could finish that sentence. “Frankie, I got more than enough pleasure from watching how turned on you were just now. I realize now that I’m a little addicted to pleasing you, and... that’s something completely new for me too, because...”

“Because what, Gee?” 

Frank’s eyes were wide and wonderous as he peered up at Gerard, eagerly awaiting the rest of his words. Gerard had trailed off this time, as the startling revelation of everything he was about to say registered to him. 

“I told you earlier, sugar, that nights like these don’t happen very often for me. I haven’t done anything remotely close to what we just did in a really long time,” Gerard explained, as his fingers began to idly trail up and down Frank’s sides, causing his skin to tingle with every soft flutter of those skillful digits. 

“If I can be absolutely honest, getting off has always been just that for me; a quick hookup every now and again just for the sole purpose of getting the fuck off. I’m kind of a selfish bastard, not really caring how the other person is feeling as long as we’re both getting off... but with you, for some reason... all I wanted to do was please you, and cause you as much pleasure as I possibly could,” he continued, his words thoughtful. 

“Nothing about tonight has been about me, and that’s something that’s never happened before. I don’t know what you did to me, Frankie. You brought out this side of me that nobody has ever had the pleasure of seeing, and... I really fucking like it,” Gerard admitted even further, pressing his lips to Frank’s naked hip, and bravely daring to look up to see the wonderstruck expression on Frank’s face. 

“But... why me?” Frank dared to whisper after a few moments, his eyes searching Gerard’s desperately for answers. “What is it about me, Gerard, that caused you to feel this way?” 

Gerard thought about that question for a second, before his face broke into a sentimental smile. “I’ve waited a long time to feel a connection with someone, Frankie,” he began to explain, his fingers still trailing mindlessly along Frank’s skin. “I’ll never forget the way it felt when I first made eye contact with you earlier, or even how it felt when you shook my hand... I know, it must sound fucking stupid because all you did was shake my hand-”

“-it doesn’t,” Frank hurriedly cut in, reaching to link his fingers with Gerard’s once again, and pressing a soft kiss to their linked fingers. “I know exactly what you mean, Gerard. I felt it too.”

Gerard’s face broke into a relieved smile, as he journeyed back up the bed from his previous position, to lay side by side with Frank. “I’m so fucking glad that you did, Frankie,” he admitted, a light blush staining his cheeks this time. “I expected tonight to be just another typical night. I showed up at the club like I always do, figuring that it was just going to be a night like any other. As a promoter, I’m expected to show up, make my rounds, make sure everyone was having a good time... shit like that. I basically get paid to stand around and pretend like I’m having a good time, and for every person that comes to the club and mentions my name at the door, they get a ticket for a free drink, and I make five bucks off of every ticket they collect. And trust me, everyone wants that free drink, so the system works out quite perfectly,” he continued, pausing for a moment as Frank’s eyes widened. 

“Holy shit, that’s a lot of fucking people,” Frank gushed, blinking back to when they first got there and he saw that extra long line of people waiting to get into the club. “You really make five dollars off of each of them that mentions your name at the door?”

“Yeah,” Gerard nodded, grinning a bit. “When I first began promoting for the club, it barely had any clientele, and now... well, you saw how packed it was when you got there,” he continued, seemingly proud of his accomplishments. “That’s why I’m so friendly with everyone that’s there. That’s why everyone knows my name. And... that’s one of the reasons why I love doing what I do, even though it gets a little lonely because I have a hard time differentiating the people who want to hang out with me because they want to take advantage of my connections, or... if they want to hang out with me because they really like _me_.”

His words trailed off then, as a thoughtful expression crossed his features. “I made it a point to never mix business with pleasure. I go out to these events that I put together because I have to, I may have a drink or two, but I never go too crazy because I don’t want to lose my focus. I network like crazy, hoping everyone that comes will tell their friends to come the next week, and that’s how the club went from barely making any money to being the hottest new party spot in downtown New York, especially amongst the college kids since NYU is right around the corner. I come home with a huge paycheck, but... when I come in from being out at the club all night, I’m always alone.”

Frank would nod every so often to make sure that Gerard knew he was listening. He remained quiet as he held on to every last one of those words, utterly entranced by Gerard’s voice. He also took the time to notice that sometimes when Gerard spoke, he did so out of the corner of his mouth, and it was literally the most adorable thing that he has ever seen. 

“...Nobody ever holds my attention long enough for me to establish that connection that I’ve been longing to feel, and then... you showed up tonight and within seconds of meeting you, I immediately felt it,” Gerard continued, gently cupping the side of Frank’s face. “I know I’ve said it already, but... you make me feel something that I just couldn’t ignore. Tonight turned out so much better than I could have hoped, Frankie. I’m so glad that you showed up tonight, and that you are now here in my bed with me.”

Frank blushed lightly, his smile vibrant as he continued to keep his eyes locked tightly with Gerard’s, unable to look away. “I’ve lived my entire life waiting to feel this way, Gerard,” he admitted, feeling utterly brave as he leaned in slightly closer to Gerard, hovering his lips teasingly over the ones belonging to Mikey’s older brother. 

“I didn’t know what to expect when I came out with Mikey tonight,” Frank began, trailing his inked fingers lightly amongst Gerard’s pale, gorgeous skin. “I already told you how I wanted to leave almost as soon as we got there until I met you. Everything that happened since then has been so unlike anything that I ever thought was possible...”

It was now Gerard’s turn to sit back quietly, and take in every last one of Frank’s soft spoken words. He couldn’t help but realize how much he longed for someone that he could simply have a great conversation with. He craved it, and now that he’s gotten a taste of just how amazing these great conversations with Frank could be, he wanted more than anything for this moment between them to continue. 

“I’ve learned a lot of things about you tonight, Gerard, such as, you’re Mikey’s older brother. You’re a promoter for the huge party scene downtown. And you’re a drug dealer... but more importantly than all of those things...” he trailed off, before gathering all of the courage that he possibly could, before continuing with his next few words. 

“You’re... fucking perfect, Gerard.”

“-I’m nowhere near close to perfect, Frankie, I-” Gerard blushed deeply then, trying to protest Frank’s words but Frank shut him up before he could speak another word with another gorgeous, hard kiss to his lips. 

When they broke apart, Frank continued to hover on top of him, simply relishing in being this close to someone as wonderful as Gerard. He really didn’t know what would happen between them when he left the sanctuary of Gerard’s bed the next day, or if he would ever see him again. 

But for right now, while Frank is the one that is in Gerard’s bed with him, they belong only to each other, and nothing else in the world mattered other than this spectacular night that the two are sharing with one another. 

“What are you thinking about, sugar?” Frank asked him, questioning the thoughtful expression that had overtaken Gerard’s face. He was still silent after Frank’s little admittance earlier, and the silence was beginning to freak Frank out a little for fear that he had said a bit too much. 

“Just you, Frankie,” Gerard replied quietly, taking a deep breath as he continued to peer intently up into Frank’s mesmerizing eyes. “I meant what I said earlier. Meeting you has been absolutely incredible, and I’m really happy that you’re here with me,” he continued, as his arms moved to encircle tightly around the younger man on top of him. “And now that I have you here, I want to know absolutely every last thing about you.”

Frank blushed again, shaking his head. “I’m not very interesting, I promise,” he admitted. “I’m not a promoter for a big time club, I’m not a drug dealer... I’m not much of anything, really.”

“So?” Gerard interrupted, tucking a lock of hair behind Frank’s ear, earning an adoring smile from him in response. “You’re Mikey’s best friend. He’s mentioned you a lot before tonight, and he speaks very highly of you. I’m glad that I finally got a chance to meet you, because he is _my_ best friend, which means that you have no choice but to see me every now and again whether you want to or not.”

“Oh, I more than want to,” Frank admitted, blushing deeply once again. “I mean, if you want.”

Gerard nodded. “I more than want to, also, Frankie,” he grinned, leaning up to connect their lips once again. “You’re more interesting than you think, sugar. You’ve got me intrigued, anyway...” 

As Frank continued to positively beam at Gerard from his position of leaning slightly on top of him, he nodded in response to Gerard’s words. “What is it that you want to know?” 

“Everything,” Gerard replied, flashing Frank that utterly gorgeous smile of his. 

“Okay...” Frank grinned back, pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts. “Well, I’m from Jersey. I’ll be nineteen on Halloween. I’m an only child, and I love my parents to death. They were super supportive when I came out to them a few years ago, and I was severely grateful to them for not disowning me. They’re really fucking Catholic, so I was fucking terrified of how they would take the news that their only son was never going reproduce and turn them into grandparents. I was scared that they were going to shun me for liking guys, but... they didn’t, so that was pretty rad of them,” he continued, pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts. 

“That’s really fucking awesome of them, Frankie,” Gerard grinned in reply, earning a nod from Frank in response. 

“I think so,” Frank agreed. “I’m a psychology major at NYU, as you know Mikey is my best pal and I’m of course fucking grateful that he is because if not, I probably wouldn’t have gone out to the club and... I would never have met you.”

His smile faltered then at that realization, and he was suddenly grateful that the stars had aligned to make this moment between he and Gerard possible. 

“Hey...” Gerard called out, guiding Frank’s eyes back to meet his, and grinning vibrantly at him. “Even if it weren’t for you and Mikey being roommates, I live only fifteen minutes away from you. I sell to a lot of students over at NYU and I do promotions for a lot of different clubs around the area, so I’m sure I would have run into you at some point,” Gerard reasoned, holding on to either side of Frank’s face. “Let’s just be grateful that you wound up having Mikey as your roommate, because it brought us together a lot sooner, yeah?”

With Gerard’s gorgeously spoken words, Frank’s smile was back and more vibrant than ever. “Yeah,” he affirmed, beaming once again as Gerard smiled at him the way that he was. “Your turn, Gee. Tell me more about you, now.”

Gerard nodded, inhaling sharply and exhaling deeply, attempting to gather his thoughts. 

“Well, aside from the things you already know, I turned 23 this past April. I’m from Jersey also. I moved to New York after graduation, and I actually graduated from the New York Academy of Art this past spring,” Gerard began, grinning as he noticed that Frank was giving him his utmost attention. 

“Congrats on graduating, Gee. That’s a really hard school from what I hear,” Frank cut in, absolutely happy for him and that huge accomplishment that he had achieved. 

“Thank you,” Gerard grinned vibrantly in reply. “I didn’t have that much luck in finding a job, however, until I started designing fliers for a few different clubs and bars around the area, and they hired me solely to do advertising for several big promotions and, through networking, I got to be the biggest promoter for Saints and Sinners and several other big clubs around the area. Now I get paid to party, but... I’m also a drug dealer on the side. That’s sort of like a side project, but it goes hand in hand with doing promotions since I know literally everybody that comes out to these events. I built up a stable clientele, and now I have this apartment, and you here with me in my bed. Life is pretty fucking grand at the moment.”

Frank nodded, smiling as Gerard continued to speak. He loved the way that Gerard spoke. He had this incredible way with words, and he loved the way that Gerard’s voice sounded. He could listen to Gerard speak all day, every day, if he could. 

“That sounds awesome, Gerard,” Frank replied, his grin turning shy. “And I’m glad that you included me at the end, there...”

Gerard laughed. He found every one of the almost-nineteen year old’s words and actions utterly adorable, and quite simply could not get enough of him. 

“Oh, Frankie,” he murmured, leaning up to connect their foreheads together once again. “Of course I included you in there, sugar. That’s pretty much my whole life story in a nutshell, there isn’t much else to say other than that. Mikey’s my best friend, I grew up in Jersey, I graduated from art school, I now do promotions for the New York club scene and sell designer drugs and make a fuckton of money doing so, and... now you’re here with me. My life fucking rules at this particular moment in time, so... that’s kinda all I can think of to say.” 

Frank couldn’t help but grin once again, his cheeks hurting once again from having done it so much over the course of the evening. “There has to be more,” Frank reasoned, as another song lyric quickly crossed his mind. “I just want you to keep talking, Gee. Keep talking, ‘cause I love to hear your voice.”

Gerard broke into yet another huge grin as Frank’s words registered to him, sitting up slightly and connecting their lips once again; his hands gently cupping either side of Frank’s face as he did so. 

“You have such amazing taste in music, Frankie. You just quoted another of my favorite songs from one of my favorite bands in random conversation...” he trailed off then, gazing wonderously at the younger man, utterly entranced with him. 

“Do you want me?” Gerard asked after a few moments, using a lyric from the same song that Frank had just used on him. 

“More than anything,” Frank replied instantly, as he crawled on top of Gerard; his naked body pressing into Gerard’s halfway naked body so fucking beautifully. 

“...Then I’ll never let you go, my dear,” Gerard said then, quoting another lyric from that same gorgeous song by Pierce the Veil, causing Frank’s heart to flutter like never before. 

“Gee...” Frank breathed, gazing deeply within Gerard’s eyes as he did so, his eyes blinking incredulously in response to the lyric that Gerard had just used on him. “Do you mean that?”

Frank held his breath as he peered into Gerard’s eyes like that, eagerly awaiting his reply. Gerard in turn, simply flashed him that same sweet smile from before, and nodded. 

“You already said that you want to wake up naked next to me, Frankie. And of course, I agreed that I want the same thing,” Gerard replied, running his hands all along Frank’s sides and peering intently within his eyes. “I’m going a step further and telling you that you don’t have to leave my bed if you don’t want to.”

Frank grinned brilliantly down at the absolute perfection beneath him, catching exactly what it was that Gerard had meant by saying those words to him. ‘Were you honest when you said, I could never leave your bed,’ was the lyric that Gerard was now referring to, and Frank simply couldn’t be happier that Gerard felt this way about him. 

“Have you ever been in love before?” Frank asked suddenly; unsure of where the question had come from, but now that the words were spoken aloud, it was too late to take them back. 

Gerard thought about this for a moment, swallowing hard at being thrown such a question. “I thought I was, but I know now that it wasn’t the real thing,” Gerard replied after a few moments, his eyes thoughtful. “I had a girlfriend back in high school, and that didn’t really work out because even though I did love her, it was sort of in the same way that you would love your best friend. I wasn’t in love with her, and we were rarely ever physical. I thought she was beautiful, of course, and her personality was what had me immensely attracted to her. I just... knew that deep down I was living a lie, and it wasn’t fair to her, so we broke up.”

Frank nodded in response to Gerard’s words, holding on to every last one of them. “How old were you when you realized that you liked guys more than girls?”

Gerard let out a deep breath at the weight of yet another powerful question. “As long as I can remember, really,” he answered after a few moments, his eyes thoughtful. “I think that deep down I always knew, but the thought of being openly gay while in high school was absolutely fucking terrifying, so I didn’t really ‘come out’ until well after I graduated.”

“Wow,” Frank breathed out, still holding on to every last word that Gerard had to say. “I’ve never had a girlfriend before. I met my one and only boyfriend when I was in my freshman year of high school, which is when we began dating.”

“Oh yeah?” Gerard asked, giving Frank a smile. “How long were you and him together for?”

“...Til we graduated a few months ago,” Frank replied, giving a deep sigh. 

“Damn. A four year relationship?” Gerard asked, his eyes wide. “That must have been pretty intense.”

“Not really,” Frank replied after a few moments, giving a slight shrug. “I mean, we were together throughout all four years of high school, which seemed like an eternity, but we weren’t inseparable or anything like that. We went to a Catholic school, and we were pretty much the only two openly gay guys in the entire school,” he continued, realizing the truth about his words for the first time as he said them aloud. 

“Truthfully, I think that’s why we were together for so long in the first place. There wasn’t any real passion in the relationship. We were together, but... we really didn’t click, or connect all that well together. We sort of held on for as long as we could because we were so used to being in the relationship. The inevitable breakup finally happened because I came out to New York, whereas he chose going to a school out in California,” Frank further explained, the words rolling right off his tongue as Gerard listened intently to everything that Frank had to say to him. 

“I think me and my ex probably would have broken up anyway, even if we had gone off to the same school. By the end of the relationship, there wasn’t really anything holding us together anymore.” Frank paused then, as realization of everything he had just said out loud suddenly hit him square in the face. “I realize now that what we had was sort of like practice for the real thing, sort of preparing me for what else is out there...”

Gerard couldn’t help but grin at Frank’s words, and leaned in yet again to press his lips to Frank’s in yet another absolutely breathtaking, spectacular kiss. 

“I know that I’ve said this already, but I really am so glad that I’m here with you, Gerard. I’m so fucking happy that I met you,” Frank admitted once again, needing for Gerard to hear them once again. “There is honestly no place else that I would rather be than lying here on top of you, in your bed with you.”

“There’s no one else that I’d rather have in my bed with me,” Gerard affirmed, as his fingers continued their journey down Frank’s gorgeous body. 

Frank let out a very content sigh, as goosebumps began to form all across the length of his body at Gerard’s gentle touch. 

“Gerard...” he breathed out, shutting his eyes briefly at the amazing feeling of coming to terms with his past, and suddenly embracing the hell out of his future. “Were you honest when you said, I could never leave your bed?” 

Gerard grinned euphorically as Frank quoted his favorite lyric from ‘Yeah Boy and Doll Face’, the song they have been quoting for the last few minutes. “I’ve never been more honest about anything, sugar,” Gerard affirmed, leaning up to connect their lips so very tenderly once again. “Can I even complicate your breathing?”

Frank literally felt his heart do a backflip as Gerard retaliated with more of his favorite lyrics from the song that he loves so much. “Fuck yes you can,” he replied amongst their kiss, sighing softly at the feeling of Gerard’s lips upon his; that overwhelmingly strong feeling that he still hasn’t gotten used to, despite how many times their lips have connected tonight thus far. A feeling that Frank simply cannot get enough of, because this little bit of contact quite simply isn’t enough. Frank needs more; so much more. 

As Frank remained positioned on top of Gerard, he leaned forward to press their chests flush against one another, and parted his lips so their kiss could take a much more sensual turn. 

“Frankie...” Gerard murmured, becoming breathless beneath this absolutely gorgeous nearly-nineteen year old on top of him. His arms wrapped more tightly around his body, effectively pulling him even more deeply within his grasp, as his tongue quickly penetrated Frank’s mouth, taking great advantage of the entry that Frank had granted him. “Oh, Frankie...”

Frank quickly reacted, not wasting another moment of their perfect night and hellbent on causing Gerard to be the one to feel incredible this time. When their lips parted, and with the sexiest grin that he could possibly give, Frank whisked his body elegantly down the length of Gerard’s body and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the bulge in Gerard’s Jack Skellington pajama pants. Gerard let out a throaty moan as he peered helplessly down at Frank, who held his gaze with a mischievous glint in his eyes, before very teasingly pulling the fabric down and over Gerard’s very sexy hips. 

“Oh... fucking, _yes_ ,” Frank spoke in a voice that was laced with absolute want as he took in all of Gerard’s naked glory for the very first time. 

Earlier, Frank had merely jerked him off for a bit, but Gerard still had his jeans on when this was going on. Frank had tragically missed sneaking a peek at Gerard when he had changed into his pajamas, because he had been so close to falling asleep with Gerard on the couch earlier. But now, he had Gerard beneath him, at his mercy, and he couldn’t wait to get his lips and his hands on him. 

Frank’s ink-covered fingers gripped Gerard’s hips as his tongue darted out to get a taste of Gerard; moaning out as he did so, in unison with an already very pleasured Gerard. 

“Gee...” Frank breathed out, his eyes glittering as he eyed the more-than-generous length that was splayed out before him. “Oh, I can’t fucking wait to have your gorgeous cock inside me, sugar. Can’t fucking _wait_ ,” Frank spoke in an eager tone, before dipping his head down and taking all of Gerard’s mouthwatering cock inside of his mouth. 

“ _Frankie_ -” Gerard hissed out as absolute pleasure began to seep through every fiber of his being. He had been so generous to Frank earlier, and was now being rewarded quite handsomely for all of his efforts. Gerard was now the writhing hot mess beneath Frank, and Frank was absolutely turned on at the fact that _he_ was the one that was causing Gerard to come undone before him like this. 

After deepthroating him a few times, Frank’s hand came up to grip the base of Gerard’s throbbing cock, and began to jerk him off as his lips paid extra special attention to his profusely leaking tip, relishing in just how sweet Gerard’s pre-cum tasted on his tongue. Gerard’s artistic fingers wove their way to entwine in Frank’s hair, tugging at the strands as his back arched up off of the mattress. 

“Fucking- oh, _Frankie_ ,” he murmured, absolutely blissful as Frank continued his devious masterplan of getting Gerard off. 

His hips were bucking up every so often, encouraging Frank to take even more of him into his mouth, and he could feel the pleasure cascading throughout his entire body in wave after wave of mindblowing bliss. “Sugar, you’re _so_ fucking good with your mouth, I can’t fucking deal- _ahh-_ ”

In the midst of Frank’s sinful actions, he couldn’t help but positively beam up at Gerard from his current position. He had never felt more beautiful or more sexy in his whole life, and it was all thanks to Gerard and all of these deliciously dirty things that they were doing to one another. 

William had hardly ever reacted this way to anything that Frank did to him, which is why he barely got even half of the treatment that he is rewarding Gerard with. He’s longed to put these seemingly hidden talents that he’s had to good use; using it on someone who deserved to have these things done to them, and he’s finally found the perfect recipient of each of his sinful desires. 

“Feel good, baby?” Frank asked, smirking deviously at the writhing hot mess that he had caused Gerard to become. Frank’s tongue quickly licked him from base to tip, before darting to tease at Gerard’s ultra sensitive slit; relishing in Gerard’s delicious taste. 

As more moans continued to spill out of Gerard’s gorgeous lips, he could do nothing but continuously buck his hips up, urging Frank to take even more of him into his mouth. “I fucking love hearing you moan like that for me,” Frank murmured, his eyes clouded with absolute desire for the gorgeous man beneath him. “God, you’re turning me on so much, Gee; I just want you inside me, baby, fucking up into me _just_ like that...”

Gerard could barely hang on a second longer. He knew that with all of Frank’s ridiculously sexy words, and his even sexier actions, he wasn’t going to last more than another minute or two. It literally took every ounce of willpower for him to find the strength to flip them over so that Frank was now beneath him, in that same similar position as before, gazing up wondrously at the perfection on top of him. 

“Fucking _love_ it when you take control of me like that, Gee,” Frank murmured, his chest rising and falling dramatically once more. 

“I had no choice but to,” Gerard replied amusedly, crawling on top of Frank’s body so that they melted perfectly together once more. “You and that fucking gorgeous mouth of yours, all that dirty talk- I couldn’t fucking help myself,” Gerard spoke with an absolutely sexy smirk on his face as his hands traveled up the length of Frank’s body, grasping onto either of Frank’s hands, and pinning them up above his head. 

Entwining their fingers together, Frank’s piercing stare deep within Gerard’s eyes was so powerful and absolutely mesmerizing, encouraging him that it was more than okay for him to take things beyond everything they have done so far.

“I’m gonna make you feel so fucking amazing, Frankie,” Gerard murmured in that silky voice of his, his eyes locked intently with Frank’s wide eyes, as he ground his hips _oh_ so sexily into Frank’s, causing the younger man beneath him to moan out with an unprecedented amount of want and desire. 

“G-Gerard...” he breathed out, ecstacy clouding through every vain and seeping through every pore in his body. “I want you so much, baby; so fucking much. I fucking _need_ to feel you inside of me-”

With a slight moan, Frank’s words came to an abrupt halt as Gerard quickly captured his lips with his own. The combination of Frank’s beautifully spoken filthy words mixed with the seductive stare that Frank held him under, Gerard was simply possessed with want and under Frank’s spell. 

Gerard relished in every one of those gorgeous words, however, all those words were doing was making his dick achingly harder, and he quite simply couldn’t hold himself back from being inside of the perfection beneath him for another moment longer. 

“I can’t wait to feel you either, Frankie,” Gerard affirmed once their lips had parted, causing either man to become rather breathless from the ferver of such an amazing kiss. 

“Ready for orgasm #3?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily inspired by my favorite Pierce the Veil song, "[Yeah Boy and Doll Face](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFr8PYEYD7c)." Fluff + smut overload, what did you think!? Part III shall be up as soon as people show interest in reading it :'D

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by one of my favorite Alkaline Trio songs, "[Clavicle](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNn4SnADp_c)". Comments/kudos are your key to unlocking the next part of the story, thoughts? <3


End file.
